


Wonderings

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie wasn't dumb - he knew that things wouldn't be so good forever.Things were going well, so very good, and during these times, Freddie could almost forget about their troubles, about the prejudices and hateful people, about the fear that lingered around the band like an invisible cloud, hovering above, always there, but only occasionally active.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Wonderings

Freddie wasn't dumb - he knew that things wouldn't be so good forever. 

Things were going well, so very good, and during these times, Freddie could almost forget about their troubles, about the prejudices and hateful people, about the fear that lingered around the band like an invisible cloud, hovering above, always there, but only occasionally active. 

During these times of bliss, Freddie could almost forget that Brian could sink back into his depression at any moment, his bright eyes once more becoming dull and that lovely smile fading away as that terrible illness sapped Brian of his energy, of his sharp humor and bright laughter. 

During these times of love, Freddie could almost forget that people weren't very accepting and, at any moment, somebody might come after him. 

Somebody might come after _Brian._

And that thought was too much to bear, because Freddie could take all of the punches, but the thought of anybody coming after Brian was enough to make the world spin so much faster. 

Granted, it was a long stretch, because Brian was still living the life of a straight man and Freddie, well, he just wasn't. Maybe that would be their ultimate saving grace - Brian's fear, and Freddie's acknowledgement of that fear. 

They were living in dangerous times, and nothing could be risked. 

Roger and John were even risky, and Freddie wasn't even sure if they would even be in the situation if those two hadn't found them making out in a closet, which, admittedly, hadn't been their proudest moment. 

But Freddie was certain that they were their secret keepers, and wouldn't tell their little secret to the world. But who was to say that somebody else wouldn't find out and reveal it to the world, ruin the band forever? 

"Mhmm... what are you doing up?" Brian was so utterly adorable when he was half-asleep, rolling over in Freddie's arms to peer up at his face. "Are you alright?"

Freddie tensed up in fright, but then he smiled. "Yes. I just had a dream." 

Lies, but Brian was even more anxious than Freddie was, and was probably already thinking about so many things that held the world in their fingers. 

"Oh." Brian blinked, still mostly asleep. "What about?" He asked. 

"Nothing, dear." Freddie sighed, burying his face in Brian's mess of curls. "Go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." 

Brian might've protested on any other day, but he was exhausted, and so he simply closed his eyes, drifting back into whatever place his mind went to during the night, and Freddie held him close against the people that were trying to tear them apart. 


End file.
